Burnt Offerings
}} Burnt Offerings, an adventure by James Jacobs with support articles by Wolfgang Baur, Erik Mona, Richard Pett, and F. Wesley Schneider, is the first chapter in the Rise of the Runelords adventure path and debuted in August 2007. A special GenCon edition of the book was released featuring a different cover. Burnt Offerings won three ENnie Awards in 2008—two golds for best adventure and best cover art and a silver for best interior art. Contents This volume of Pathfinder is not only the first adventure in the Rise of the Runelords Adventure path, but the first issue of the new monthly publication from Paizo! Aside from the main adventure, it includes extensive details on the town of Sandpoint, several new monsters, and information on the mysterious ancient empire of Thassilon, whose cruel and despotic rulers may not be as dead as history would have us believe. Also, one can find within these pages the first of many bestiaries introducing new monsters to the world and an introduction to the Pathfinder Society and the ongoing Pathfinder's Journal series of serialized fiction. Foreword: "Welcome to Golarion!" by James Jacobs (4) : Paizo Editor-in-Chief and this volume's primary author, James Jacobs, gives a basic overview of Golarion's concept, describes the format of the new Pathfinder Adventure Path series, and provides ten fun facts about the re-imagined goblins of the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting. 1. "Burnt Offerings" by James Jacobs (8) :Five years after a tragic fire and spate of brutal murders, the people of Sandpoint eagerly anticipate the Swallowtail Festival to commemorate the consecration of the town’s new temple. At the height of the ceremony, disaster strikes! In the days that follow, a sinister shadow settles over Sandpoint. Rumors of goblin armies and wrathful monsters in forgotten ruins have set the populace on edge. As Sandpoint’s newest heroes, the PCs must deal with treachery, goblins, and the rising threat of a forgotten empire whose cruel and despotic rulers might not be as dead as history records. 2. "Sandpoint" by James Jacobs (58) :This gazetteer of the town of Sandpoint provides all the background needed to figuratively and literally set up the PCs new home. Everything from the town's past to current NPCs are covered in this extensive article. 3. "The History of Thassilon" by Wolfgang Baur (72) :The ancient empire of Thassilon once ruled all of Varisia and more, but is now known only for its monumental ruins. This gazetteer provides all the information on this extinct empire a GM needs to pepper her campaign with hints and foreshadowing of things to come. 4. "Opening Moves (Pathfinder's Journal)" by Erik Mona (80) :In this, the first entry into the Pathfinder's Journal, Eando Kline receives his assignment from the Pathfinder Society, and the inner workings of the organization are laid out. 5. "Bestiary" by James Jacobs, Richard Pett, and F. Wesley Schneider (86) :Six new monsters grace the pages of the first Pathfinder Bestiary, providing additional adversaries for adventurers partaking in the Adventure Path or an a completely different quest. :*goblin dog :*goblin snake :*giant gecko :*sinspawn :*attic whisperer :*Sandpoint devil Adventure overview In a time when rumors of rampaging dragons and massing armies of giants have everyone on edge, the people of Sandpoint eagerly anticipate the coming festival to commemorate the consecration of a new temple. Yet, at the height of the ceremony, disaster strikes. A band of goblins assaults Sandpoint, and it falls to the heroes to defend the new temple. In the days that follow, a mysterious malady that leaves its victims monstrously deformed and dangerously insane spreads through the town. The PCs must not only determine what’s causing this strange contagion, but also discover the sinister connection between the plague, the goblin attacks, and the emergence of a strange rune from an empire thought to be long dead. Covers Image:Pathfinder 1, Burnt Offerings.jpeg|standard edition. Image:Pathfinder_1,_Burnt_Offerings-Alternate.jpg|GenCon special edition. Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Burnt Offerings Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks